gdsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesTheNerdKing/TCW: The Future (TCW Dynasty/Preview)
Sunday, Week 4, December 2015 Brent Hill: Rocky, you've got 4 months left on your contract. You're one of the most in demand workers in North America. When you're contract is up, everyone is going to come for you. You're our goldenboy, and you're one of our most valuable workers. I need you to promise me that you'll stay with us. Rocky Golden: Brent, I'm not loyal to one company. This isn't Japan. I have my favorite companies and I'm loyal to the one that treats me right. TCW has treated me well, and it's the one I prefer. However, money talks and it can get me to move. If I get some perks or a lot of money, it's a guarantee that I'll stay in TCW. Brent Hill: I don't know about whether or not you'll receive any of that. Rhodes isn't the most flashy person when it comes to money and he doesn't like wage matching. Would you take a hiring veto perk? Rocky Golden: The only perk I'll take is creative control. I'd sign a contract without it, but when a company offers you that perk, it would be insane not to accept it. Brent Hill: I accept that. However, most of my plans for the next year revolve around you. Remember that. Rocky Golden: I will. Is this meeting over? Brent Hill: Yes. I've got a meeting with people from USA Sports 1, PPV-4-U and North Of The Border Pro Wrestling. Tuesday, Week 1, January 2016 *Pre Show 1: Jeremie Courtney defeated Elliot Thomas (44) *Pre Show 2: The Elite defeated Flying Jimmy Foxx and Matt Hocking (68) *Match 1: Titan defeated Dazzling Dave Diamond (58) *Match 2 :Devine Fortune defeated The Canadian Animals (76) *Match 3: Guide defeated Joel Bryant (76) *Jay Chord Promo (70): **As each of you know, I am scheduled to fight Mighty Mo one last time in four weeks at Malice In Wonderland. I've been fighting him for nearly just over a year. I can't keep fighting him forever, because I've got a future full of world title after world title. Not only will I capture the TCW World Heavyweight Championship, but I'll eventually move on and capture world titles elsewhere, but while I'm stuck in Totally Cruddy Wrestling, I need to move up the ladder and fulfill my destiny. I'm going to finish off Mighty Mo at Malice In Wonderland. To show you idiots how confident I am about this match, I'm putting my hair on the line. So in four weeks, each of you can expect me to beat Mighty Mo and end our feud once and for all. *Match 4: Benny Benson defeated Brent Hill (78) *Match 5: Marc Speed defeated Bart Biggins (68) *Match 6: Eddie Peak defeated Danny Fonzarelli (78) *Match 7: Scout defeated Troy Tornado (82) *Floyd Goldworthy challenges Ricky Dale Johnson on behalf of American Buffalo (79): **Ricky Dale Johnson: In about four weeks, I'm going to finally get my revenge on American Buffalo. Him and that "Fast Buck" Goldworthy have been doing everything possible to avoid me for the last two months. I'll beat American Buffalo, then I'm going to beat down Goldworthy. So Kyle Rhodes, come out here right now, and make it official. **(Goldworthy enters) Goldworthy: If you even lay a hand on me, I'll have you fired and you'll be out of TCW like you should be. Before you say anything else, allow me to tell you why I am here. You see, American Buffalo doesn't accept challenges. He makes challenges. I've been told by the man I represent, Mr. Buffalo, to let you know that he is challenging you to a match at Malice In Wonderland. **Ricky Dale Johnson: So I can't challenge him? He can send his little puppet out to challenge me, but I can't challenge him? Alright, I accept his challenge, but tell him that neither of you are going to make it out of that arena unharmed. In fact, you're not going to make it out of this arena unharmed. **(Ricky Dale Johnson attacks Goldworthy and knocks him to the ground): Are you going to get me fired now? (Points to Rhodes at the commentary table) Are you going to fire me for him? Looks like he's shaking his head "No", so go ahead and fire me yourself Floyd. *Rocky Golden promo about Aaron Andrews (95): **Rocky Golden: About two months ago, Aaron Andrews won the TCW World Heavyweight Championship at A Little South Of Sanity. However, instead of pinning me to win the belt, he pins Joshua Taylor, because it was a four way match. I was never pinned, so I have never lost to Aaron Andrews. He didn't defend his belt two nights ago at Psycho Circus, so he must defend it at Malice In Wonderland against me. Before the show started, I had a talk with Kyle Rhodes. He agreed with me and so he set up a match between me and Aaron Andrews at Malice In Wonderland. Andrews, I'm coming to get that title back. It is my goal to get the title back and become a five time TCW World Heavyweight Champion. *Show Rating: 83 *Attendance: 13,430 (Utah Park Reservation, South West America) *Broadcasting: 6.69 (5,023,590 viewers) on The Pop! Network Category:Blog posts